Amber Emerald
by bluecupcakes
Summary: "I would tell you to get over him. But Ginny, he deserves you. You can be so much more than you are now. Don't hide behind this facade and pine away for him! You gotta use another METHOD." "Those amber eyes...I've seen them before. Even though you're an ocelot, you remind me of someone else...but it's impossible...I've seen you somewhere, but human..." Animagus Ginny, HPxGW


First Story: I want

Ginny packed up her books and was leisurely about to go to her next classroom, until she spotted a certain green-eyed someone.

"Harry!" the pretty redhead shouted, and flashed him a smile. He gave a distracted, "oh, hello, Ginny," and she huffed to herself and kept walking.

Yes, he was her biggest crush. And no, he didn't see her that way at all, just his best friend's little sister, good for a tease or two but not much else.

_Unlike Cho, _Ginny thought and made an ugly expression on her face.

"What's that face for?" her good friend Li asked. She had wavy hair that bounced every time she laughed, almond eyes, and a trustworthy personality.

"Ughhhhh...Harry." Ginny replied.

"If I was someone else, like stupid Lu over there," she gestured to her twin brother who's handsome features became childish as he stuck out his tongue upon hearing this.

Lee continued after sticking out her tongue back, "I would tell you to get over him. But Ginny, he deserves you. You can be so much more than you are now. Don't hide behind this facade and pine away for him! You gotta use another METHOD."

"Like ditch Li." Lu came over and grinned. "Then he might actually TALK to you instead of running away in fright. Talking about freight, what happened to your stupid shipping company?"

No, Li wasn't a genius businesswoman. She tried to make a love company and 'ship' different people, much like a rabid fangirl. (What? There was no tumblr in Hogwarts! What was she supposed to do?)

"No one joined...so I forgot about it."

They were about to start bickering again, and Ginny distracted them with an, "so what CAN I do to gain the attentions of Harry Potter?"

"Well, I bet he likes strong and powerful people with an assertive personality..." Lee started and Lu grimaced.

"Then why hasn't he gotten together with Hermione?" the boy asked and Ginny, without thinking, replied, "because Ron likes her."

"Shut. UP!" Lee exclaimed, a little like a magical Regina George. "No way!"

"You CAN'T tell anybody!" Ginny poked a finger into Lee's shoulder and she agreed, whining, "you don't trust ME?"

"Well...I do, but just in case," the brown-eyed girl replied and Lu nodded in approval.

"GEEZ WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Lee shouted and all three of them rushed to class hoping that Snape wouldn't behead them.

* * *

After a few more hours of lessons, the 'silver trio' hurried to the dining hall.

"I got it!" Li shouted and caused heads to turn in curiosity. "ANIMAGUS!"

"Got...what?"

"The solution to Harry Potter, dummy!" Lee replied and Lu was quick to stand to Ginny's defense. "Don't call her that," he growled.

Li smiled knowingly and soothed his nerves. "Kidding, Ginny, _you knew that, right_?" The girl said, purposely putting stress on some of the words. She and Lu shared a look, one smiling mischeviously, the other looking furious.

"Give the twin telepathy a rest!" Ginny rolled her eyes and accepted hasty apologies from the two.

"Anyway, what if we become animagus? That would be a really cool conversation topic for Harry!"

"But...it's hard and dangerous..." Ginny trailed off.

"We have McGonagall as our teacher. She agreed. We just have to sign our part of the forms," Lu said.

"Gee...um...when did you have time to get this done, Mr. Mysterious?" Ginny joked nervously. He did nothing but simply watched her with black eyes as full and deep as a dark ocean.

"That's _enough_," Li said and Lu turned back to his food. _I'll have a talk about it later, _was whispered to Ginny from behind a hand and she couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on with her originally normal...well, normalish, friends.

"So...why not? But, Li, you have to be completely serious about this." Ginny said and Li nodded vigorously.

* * *

"GAH THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Li shouted in fury. Mcgonagall put her head on the desk, trying to block the noise.

"Quiet, sister!" Lu shouted and extended a concerned look to the professor, who smiled and waved him off.

_These two are total opposites..._ thought the professor and the redhead.

"Ok, let's try another method." McGonagall said. "In order to evoke your natural animal form, it would be well if you learned about yourself. Lu, say all the traits about Li. AND TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" she added as an afterthought.

"Talkative...friendly...brave...overexcited..." Li scowled in the background "helpful...kind...caring...powerful...insistent...independant...loving..."

Li cleared her mind and willed herself to change as Lu kept reciting. And she felt strange, her body elongated and contracted, and suddenly her nose was distracted. _Ooh, what's that smell...wait...this isn't normal! _

She looked up to Lu, Ginny and McGonagall, and they were sharper somehow, and more colorful. She caught the scent of Lu's cologne, and Ginny and the Professor's perfume.

"You...finally changed!" Ginny was the first to talk. "You're some kind of small leapord thing..."

"An ocelot," McGonagall clarified.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Lu asked, bewildered.

"I read a lot." she replied calmly. "But because of your personality or what, I don't know, but your fur is white, a lot lighter than a regular animal."

Li purred. Lu bent down, looked in his twin's eyes (now jewel blue) and recreated his animal image based on what he saw in front of him, if that made sense. He also became an ocelot, but his fur was a midnight black."

It was something in her, impulsive? Sudden? And then she became one as well.

"Well, no wonder you three are best friends...your forms are extremely similar. Except, Ginny, your fur has some golden-red highlights rather than a specific color...well, this is the first time I had three people...change within minutes of each other...their first time, too, and become the same animal...well..." Minerva mused. "Anyway, good job. Turn back into humans now. Just think of your human body in detail, and you should be able to turn back."

It took some concentrating, trying, grunting, and even frustrated yowling, but in the end, all three of them managed to transfer back.

"It gets easier with practice," The Ravenclaw head commented, congratulated them, and shooed them away.

* * *

And practice they did.

Lu was furious. "Why are we in the Gryffindor common room...at 3 AM?" He liked his sleep and having been woken up by a 'ninja' (read: trespasser) Li and Ginny, he was annoyed, to say the least.

"We have to PRACTICE because this is the coolest thing imaginable!" Li whisper-shouted.

"Please tell me you don't share the same view?" He turned to Ginny, eyes pleading.

"Well...yeah...ordinarily, but..."

"_Harry._" Lu finished in a hiss. She was probably imagining that though, as he gave her a 'just kidding' smile (after a hard elbow in the side from his twin sister that Ginny hadn't seen.)

"Ok...let's try to transform, then, I guess..." the Asian boy murmured as if calming himself down.

It took one or two minutes less than last time, so it was about five minutes that they took, and became ocelots.

They had fun running and frolicking around for a moment, but Li's attentive ears picked up footsteps. She nipped on her best friends' tails, and ran to a dark corner. After some rearranging to get comfortable, the three cats watched the scene unfold in front of them, jewel eyes glowing in the dark, if one only scrutinized the corner.

It was Harry and Cho. Lu's eyes narrowed, Ginny's eyes widened, and even the fur on Li's feline features couldn't conceal a smirk.

"You asked me...to come down here...why?" Harry asked Cho, somehow alert and strangely fragile at the same time.

"This romance...or whatever it is..." Cho bit her lip. "It can't continue."

Shock paralysed the green-eyed boy's features at the beginning, but he schooled his face into a careful expression. "Why? Let me guess..."

"Cedric..." they both whispered.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Cho whispered desperately. It could have been a shout for all the emotion it had. She hid her face and climbed up the stairs back to her dormitory, the dark drops on the carpet from her tears still a reminder of what happened.

Harry took a deep breath, and then walked out of the common room to the hallway.

Li used her head to headbutt Ginny. She tumbled out, and followed Harry to wherever he was going, without him realizing.

* * *

Back in the infamous corner, Lu was dragging daggers at his sister. He didn't have to talk, for their 'twin telepathy' served the purpose.

_You know I have feelings for her. _The black ocelot growled.

The white one batted her paw. _Be more upfront about it and I might do something. It's your fault she friendzones you. _

_What have you even done to help? _Ruby red eyes glimmered in annoyance.

_Do you think I actually had to relieve myself every time I ran to the bathroom and left her and you alone? _Sapphire blue eyes shimmered knowingly.

_Thanks for all your support, sister, _he thought sincerely and butted her head to show affection.

_We better be getting to sleep...something's going to happen with Ginny and Harry tonight and we'll have to be awake enough to listen to her story. _Li calmly said, causing Lu to panic.

_Do you think maybe...something romantic?_ the coal-furred ocelot asked his sister.

_No, I promise you not. Now let's go to bed. _

They transferred back to their human form, and, back in their respective dormitories, slept soundly, especially Lu. He trusted his sister and had never been let down. She was a lot smarter than she let on.

* * *

Harry sat surrounded by dark green grass, looking out towards the Great Lake. However, he felt a presence and immediately became wary. Scanning his surroundings, he saw a pair of translucent amber eyes.

"Show yourself!" He commanded.

A very small leopard...it was probably a different species, Harry mused, slunk out of the bushes and stood facing him.

"Well, this is uncommon in Hogwarts," Harry said. His senses were still on alert, but somehow, he felt no danger, and that was strange.

The reddish-gold highlights on its coat gleamed and glistened as the cat made its way towards Harry. It wasn't growling at all, though. Instead, when it got close enough, it bowed its head, as if inviting him to pet it. Tentatively, he did so, and a new bond of trust, even though small, was forged between the animal and human.

"D'you guess what happened just now?" Harry asked the feline in a friendly tone. _I'm talking to a cat...but.s..whatever..._ "I got dumped." He resumed stroking the soft fur of its forehead, feeling somewhat soothed by the action. "I really liked her, too, imagine, she was my first crush..." Somehow, the feline's fur raised minutely before settling back down, not that the boy noticed.

"Do you know how crummy I feel right now? I thought...that we could be together...for at least a little more than this..." The ocelot, as if sensing the teen's dismay, settled close to him.

"You're the only one who knows...Ron wouldn't be too understanding and Hermione, well...so, anyway, I'm trusting you..." Harry was surprised when the tiny leopard purred in response.

Stroking its fur, Harry fell asleep and, soon, so did the ocelot.

* * *

Bright brown eyes opened. The sun was going to rise in a while and if the two didn't wake up, they wouldn't be in class on time. The ocelot butted Harry's head and clouded green eyes opened. Harry shook his head vigorously and found his glasses, and putting them on. He smiled sheepishly. "Can you guide me back to the dormitories? It's kind of dark...it's not that easy to see..."

Bowing its head, the medium-sized feline started walking, and Harry followed it. _This is totally crazy, yet...I trust this animal._

It led Harry back to the building of Hogwarts, and in front of the common room. Harry woke up the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Wait...won't she remember that we snuck out?" Harry whispered as they climbed through.

The ocelot pointed its tail at the wine glass in her hand.

"Oh...she won't remember anything!" the teen realized. "She's been drinking from some party or the other."

The cat led Harry up the stairs and to his dormitory. He walked in, resettled himself in his bed, and turned to whisper a thank you to the animal, but it was already gone.

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document


End file.
